


Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon. Premise and character info

by ShadowDragun



Series: Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: English is not my native language, Expect tragic/sad backstories aplenty, My First Work, Non-rated but the story will probably be M rated, Other, Posibbly another character will be added, The non-human characters are mainly name less demons, sorry/not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDragun/pseuds/ShadowDragun
Summary: Here's the Premise of my new (and first) story; Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon. Plus, some info as well as background and design details for the characters. This a completely original story createdby me, so all of the characters(except one), scenenery and the concept of the story, as well as some classes, are of my invention; but, you are free to use them as long as you credit me as the creator. (of the characters I mean, the others are in fair use) The actual story should be coming out a week after this. The character info should be updated every 5 chapters or so; so, if I haven't done it, remind me there Fire emblem and Yu-gi-oh are owned by their respective owners, please support their official releases. Though I suppose you do, otherwhise you wouldn't be here





	1. The Premise

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Fire emblem and Yu-gi-oh are owned by their respective owners, please support their official releases. Though I suppose you do, otherwhise you wouldn't be here

**_ Fire Emblem: Curse of the Shadow Demon _ **

 

_ Premise _

__

A long time ago, before civilization even properly existed in the continent of Zarfen, a lot of different tribes ruled the land. These tribal folk were violent, uncultured and very ferocious; and so, Zarfen was summed in almost constant conflict as these tribes constantly fought each other to conquer the continent, and, after centuries of non-stop combat and barely any technological advances this war had gone nowhere and they were back to square one. After so many years of non-stop war; a goddess of wisdom, dragons and (at least for the mortals) beauty by the name of Nirn took pity on the land of Zareff and it’s people, and so, she descended to the world and single-handedly stopped the war by conquering them all by herself an giving them her blessing: The gift of wisdom. After that, severely weakened, she returned to the heavens with a promise of always being looking out for them.

 

 

Time passed, and the land, devastated by the constant war, flourished and Kingdoms rose; The militarized Trulmarn(a conventional, western, medieval nation) to the North west, The fertile  Ginyedt( An oriental Nation despite the fact that it’s on the west, think of it like Hoshido) to the South west, and, the biggest one, the arcane Valint(This is basically Plegia, mixed with Norh. Original, I know) to the east. These 3 kingdoms followed the teachings of Nirn and prayed to her as their guardian duty, though they kept training, afraid that one of the other nations would disrupt their happiness and peace. And of course, it was bound to happen.

 

 Centuries later, or more specifically, in the last decade, the princess of Ginyedt, Anima, and the high prince of Trulmarn, Sanctus, got married in an event that though most thought it was for convenience, it was actually from a fruition of love. After the wedding, Trulmarn and Ginyedt combined into one bigger nation; Ruyert, in an effort to prolong the ever lasting peace.

 

However, not everyone was happy with this ceremony; the grand King Duvic of Valint was disgusted by all of this love and happiness, his nation being cast aside for retaining their more violent behaviour, they despised the other nations fiercely. But his army could not just conquer Ruyert, as their combined forces would prove too much even for his sizeable manner. Then he remembered of something, a few years back, a demon from another world had appeared, weakened, in his realm, and his soldiers had captured it. So, Duvic formed a pact with the demon; in exchange for his freedom and his power restored, in exchange for receiving part of it to wage war and destroy his enemies. The demon accepted easily; as he too longed for destruction, and even pledged for loyalty to the king after conquer.

 

The power that Duvic received altered both his form and mind; making him even more insane that the isolation had already made him, and his body transform into a grotesque humanoid form, not unlike a demon(but not this one). Though horrifying, this changes pleased Duvic, as he felt that his body now matched his wicked soul. Aside from that, he received power over fire and an artefact to summon demon hordes and strengthen his army. With this power, He conquered Ruyert and slayed the kings, forcing the surviving royalty to flee and hide though one of the princes was never found. Ruyert was conquered by Valint, though it kept it’s name because Duvic thought it sounded better; and was dominated by a single law: there are no laws.

 

Soon, chaos and anarchy filled the land, people doing whatever they pleased with no repercussion made more people do it out of seer desperation. The people had thought that Lady Nirn had abandoned them. But, out of their ruined land, a new faction rose. The remaining faithful to Nirn congregated in a single union under the banner of Nirn; they called themselves, the Knights of the Dark Moon, and they were the defendants of the people. Soon, they started fighting back against the pillagers and Duvic forces, so much that Duvic himself put a reward to whoever killed one of their members.

 

But what he didn’t count on is that Nirn hadn’t abandoned them. In an effort to help her faithful servants, the recovered Nirn, gifted them a castle to act as their headquarters. In addition, she sent them her envoy, a warrior with a divine artefact and holy weapons that would lead to victory and re-take Ruyert from Duvic’s forces. His name was Zeal. Now, in the last attack to Reinquretna castle, he must defend their HQ and leave with his most trusted to put and end to Duvic’s sinister plans. And maybe, along the way, find a way to fill the gaps in his memory. Though the answers will bring him more pain than satisfaction


	2. The main protagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shows the details of Zeal, the main OC and protagonist of the story

Name: Zeal 

Class: Duelist (Just in case you needed confirmation tha this has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!)

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Nationality: Unknown

Backstory: A man with no memories of his past; to the point he doesn’t know his own last name. He was sent back to this world again by Nirn; as her envoy to save the land of Ruyert that she held so dear. Wielding and mastering the divine artifact known as the Duel Disc, he joined the religious order of the Knights of the Dark Moon as for her instruction, and was soon accepted as another. There he’s made friends with quite a lot of members, though his inconsistent memories make him pretty bad at small talk and he mostly disagrees with Grandmaster Guster’s Opinion that only the “pure blooded can join the order(like everyone else). The recent attacks to the castle of Reinqurenta have told him that it is time for him to commence his quest to free Ruyert and the defeat the demon known as Lumen-Heintar. And so, Zeal and his most trusted friend set off to stop this evil. Though he’s a bit cocky, he care about everyone 10 times over himself His patience knows no bounds

Design: Zeal's esign takes after heavily from the Dark Magican's several appearences; He has the purple armour of the first one,though his robes are black, (Because, as I forgot to mention, Nirn's colors are Black and Purple) His hat/helmet is reminiscient of the second one (Blue and Red) whereas his physical apperance is the same as the 3rd one (Tanned skin, white hair; though his eyes are Emerald). He carries a dagguer in pocket under his robe and a holy lance on his back (in this story they count as magic wepons). But most importantly, he carries his Duel Disk on his right arm (wich resembles the ones the order of the Orichacamalos or however it was called used in season 4 of duel monsters) and his deck in the left Gauntlet. His fighting style focuses on dodging attacks, thanks to his high agility, and then debuffing them with his dagguer (to low effect because he's not very physically stong) or shooting beams of light from his lance. All of this, while commanding his monsters and placing spell and trap cards. knowing this you'd think you wouldn't see him in the front lines; and you'd be wrong, as Zeal values all (allied) lives over his own and would die for them if needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Zeal is named after religious fervour (because he's the envoy of a god) though I didn't know this when I named him. Crazy, right?


	3. The Noble Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time we see the details in both Backstory and Desing about Rochelle Piner; the Noble archer from Frenwal

Name: Rochelle Piner

Class: Archer

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Nationality: Frenwal; Trulmarn

Backstory: Rochelle was the heir of a noble family in Ruyert, though she didn’t like all the parties and riches; she preferred practicing with her bow more than dancing, and hanging out with the misfortuned children(who really liked her) rather than with the “noble” brats from family friends. When the demons attacked her city she took her bow and helped her family escape by killing a bunch of them. When she was growing weaker, and all seemed lost: the Order showed up and vanquished the few that were left and adopted her into their ranks; where her charisma and impressive skill got her a high rank pretty fast. She hates people who look down at others(like Guster) and has had secret crush on Zeal since he arrived. She’s the most accurate of all the army. Though she never brags about it; as she has a bit of an inferiority complex

Design: Rochelle has short green hair, at around sholder height, reportedly because "it got in her way whilst pulling the string of her bow" though all of them know that it is because of the hassle of taking care of it. She has sun-kissed skin and heterocromed eyes; one light pink and the other brown. Rochelle wears a standart archer otfit, though with a combination of lime green and aquamarina color-scheme and her families Crest over her heart. She carries a Slim Bow on her back and a quiver of seemingly never ending arrows on her hip. Her fighting style is the tipical archer fighting style with an added of acrobatics that she learned for fun(it involved a lot of face-plants) and she also has some skills in Judo she got from Zeal. Rochelle is often regarded as the"big sister" of the group because of her caring personality and her kindness. But don't insult her family in any way; or not even Nirn will be able to save you from her

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a kudos and/or a comment. Or don't, it's not like I can control you


End file.
